Entre vapores y entrometidos
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Tres días en un balneario todos los Guerreros Z? ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Tengo que dormir con Videl! ¡Está es mi oportunidad para mostrarle mis sentimientos! ¡Descubre qué ocurre en este viaje! (Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.)


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Entre vapores y entrometidos.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la derrota de Majin Buu, la paz había vuelto a nuestro bello planeta y sus habitantes podían continuar con sus vidas sin ninguna amenaza. Bueno, ninguna amenaza que pusiera en peligro al planeta entero pero sí pequeños delincuentes que les gustaba atemorizar a la población de una pequeña ciudad, una ciudad conocida por ser la residencia del Campeón del Mundo, del héroe que habían librado a la Tierra de Cell y, posteriormente, del terrible Majin Buu. Esa ciudad se llamaba Ciudad Satán, en honor al gran héroe del planeta, Mr. Satán.

Todavía quedaba algún tiempo para que Shen-Long fuera llamado para hacer olvidar el recuerdo del monstruo a todo el planeta, pero hasta ese preciso momento, todo el mundo pensaba que Satán había sido el héroe del planeta nuevamente, y por supuesto, que un joven, llamado Gohan, era el Gran Saiyaman y el Guerrero Dorado.

¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La delincuencia! Ciudad Satán era una de las ciudades más llenas de delincuentes de todo el planeta. ¿Por qué? No se sabe a ciencia cierta pero se cree que es para retar al gran Campeón a salir de su casa y enfrentarse a ellos. Por suerte para todos, había unos justicieros que limpiaban las calles e imponían tranquilidad.

El motor del coche se escuchaba por la carretera mientras que las sirenas de los coches de la policía se podían oír persiguiéndolo. Pocos minutos antes se había llevado a cabo el robo en un banco con un botín muy superior al millón de zenis, un robo a gran escala que debía ser impedido. La velocidad del vehículo era cada vez mayor hasta que vieron a un chico en mitad de la carretera, lo que les obligó a disminuir la velocidad. Ese chico misterioso vestido con un traje de color verde kaki, una parte interna de licra negra pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, guantes y botas blancas y un casco, puso su pie sobre el capó del auto que rápidamente se hundió por el contacto con ese cuerpo de acero, deteniendo en el acto.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Maldito! – dijo uno de los malhechores disparando balas sobre él.

El chico río y cogió las balas a una velocidad sorprendente con una mano y, acto seguido, las dejó caer completamente aplastadas, lo que generó la cara de horror de los delincuentes.

-Yo nunca… perdonaré a los que trabajan para el mal. ¡Lucho por la justicia! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman Número 1! – hizo acto de presencia el joven justiciero con una poses admirables pero que para esos hombres eran sumamente ridículas.

-Y yo… su gran compañera… - dijo una segunda persona apareciendo junto al primer justiciero con una atuendo muy similar pero con colores azulados - ¡Soy la Gran Saiyaman Número 2!

-¡Son unos payasos! ¡Desaparezcan de nuestro camino! – gritó el malhechor arrancando de nuevo el coche.

-No tan rápido – respondió la chica moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo y asestando un duro golpe en el estómago del conductor, lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldita?! – gritó su compañero apuntando su arma hacia ella.

Para suerte de la chica, su gran compañero fue mucho más rápido golpeándolo de lleno en la cara de una patada, lo que le hizo perder el sentido. La policía había llegado hacía unos segundos y aplaudía a los justicieros que tanto trabajo le ahorraban.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2, sin ninguna duda son un gran apoyo para la policía de Ciudad Satán – dijo el capitán – Si lo desean podemos llevarlos de vuelta a la preparatoria.

-No se preocupe, volveremos con nuestros medios – dijo la Gran Saiyaman 2 quitándose el casco y dejando ver su rostro.

-Como desee, señorita Videl – respondió el agente despidiéndose de ambos.

No había ningún problema en quitarse el casco, todo el mundo que conocía la existencia de aquellos héroes de la justicia, también conocía a las personas bajo esas máscaras, Gohan y Videl, al menos, hasta que Shen-Long fuera invocado.

* * *

Las clases del día habían acabado, y ambos héroes iban acompañados de sus mejores amigos, Sharpner e Iresa. Gohan los había conocido en su primer día de preparatoria y a día de hoy se habían convertido en unas buenas personas en las que confiar, aunque Iresa le coqueteara todo el rato y Sharpner lo mirara celoso por la clara atracción que Videl sentía por el joven Saiyan.

-¿Sabes qué, Gohan? Me gustas mucho con el pelo dorado, ¿podrías hacerlo una vez? – dijo Iresa poniéndole ojitos.

-Emm… No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Gohan poniéndose la mano en la nuca con el típico gesto Son.

-¿Por qué, cerebrito? – preguntó Sharpner.

-Porque… ¡Estamos rodeados de gente! – dijo Gohan haciendo que sus amigos observaran a su alrededor. Había cientos de alumnos moviéndose a su alrededor.

-Cierto… Bueno, puedes hacerlo al salir. – dijo Iresa con una sonrisa como si todo estuviera solucionado.

-Venga, Iresa, aunque Gohan haya mostrado sus habilidades una vez, no significa que vaya a repetirlo cada vez que se lo pidan – intentó defenderlo Videl mientras salían a los exteriores del patio.

-Por fa… Gohan… hazlo por mí – dijo la rubia pegándose al chico lo que generó la molestia de la pelinegra. Solo eran amigos, pero era evidente los sentimientos mutuos de los justicieros.

-Bueno… si tanto insistes… - dijo Gohan sin mayor escapatoria - ¿Pero cuál quieres que haga? ¿La normal o la del torneo?

-¿Qué diferencia hay? – preguntó el chico rubio

-Se podría decir que la normal es la primera fase, y la del torneo es una fase más avanzada. – explicó el chico sin entrar en detalles – _Aunque en realidad, estáis viendo ya mi mejor versión._ –pensó.

Gohan se encontraba en su estado definitivo, lo que suponía que ya tenía su máximo poder expuesto. Transformarse en Super Saiyan no aumentaría nada su poder, solo supondría un cambio de aspecto y un despilfarro de energía. Le parecía muy extraño que sus amigos nunca le hayan preguntado porque puede cambiar su color de pelo, pero suponía que sería incómodo responder y preferían ahorrárselo.

-Haz la del torneo, la poderosa – dijo la chica feliz.

-Em… bueno… - habían llegado a un parque y parecía que no había nadie cerca, por lo que podría transformarse en Super Saiyan 2 sin que nadie más fuera testigo.

El chico se detuvo y comenzó a apretar sus puños, mientras iban acumulando la energía en su espalda. Las piedras comenzaron a flotar, mientras que la tierra temblaba a su alrededor. Los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos al ver algo tan fantástico frente a sus ojos. El iris del chico cambió de golpe de negro a un verde azulado y su pelo se tornó rubio. Aún no había mostrado todo. El chico explotó todo su poder creándose una luz cegadora al igual que en el torneo. Cuando esa fuente luminosa desapareció, Gohan se encontraba quieto, con el ceño fruncido y con pequeños rayos saliendo de su cuerpo, además de que su mechón era más largo.

-¡Es increíble! – dijo Iresa acercándose para verlo más de cerca. - ¡Estás más guapo así, Gohan!

Esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara, había conseguido controlar esta transformación de tal modo que podía mantener su personalidad normal sin necesidad de estar enfadado.

-Puedo notar muchísimo poder, tanto que me duele la cabeza – dijo Sharpner tapándose los oídos.

Gohan volvió a su estado base, relajando un poco su cuerpo. Ese estado era muy cansado cuando no estaba furioso.

-¿Contenta? – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

-Sí, gracias, Gohan.

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Videl empezó a sonar. La chica buscó en su bolsillo pensando que era nuevamente la policía, lo que la puso de los nervios. Pero se sorprendió más cuando vio que ponía "Bulma". Esa mujer no solía llamarla, ¿qué pasaría?

-Sí, ¿Bulma?, al habla Videl.

-¿Bulma? – preguntó Gohan acercándose al celular.

- _Hola Videl, veo que estás con Gohan, eso me viene bien. Llamo para deciros que volváis rápido a casa y os conectéis a mi red social, Briefsbook. Tenemos que hablar de un tema. No tardéis._

La mujer colgó el teléfono. Y los chicos se miraron, ¿para que querría que se conectaran a su red social?

-¿Conocéis a la creadora de Briefsbook? – dijo Iresa sorprendida.

-Sí… es amiga de mi familia desde que mi padre era pequeño – dijo Gohan algo cortado.

-No paras de sorprendernos, Gohan – dijo Sharpner.

* * *

Gohan llegó a casa 30 minutos después de la llamada de Bulma. Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su ordenador portátil, regalo de la susodicha en su 17 cumpleaños. Aún le costaba mucho entender cómo funcionaban esas tecnologías, no era algo que hubiera usado desde pequeño.

Escribió en el buscador " .com", inició sección en su perfil "Son Gohan", y allí se encontró con un grupo creado por Bulma en el que se encontraban todos sus amigos conectados. Comenzó a leer todo lo que había escrito.

 **Grupo de Briefsbook.**

Bulma: Chicos, aprovechando que hace cuatro meses de la derrota de Majin Buu, he pensado que podríamos ir a un hotel-balneario a celebrarlo. Me llamaron diciendo que nuestra visita les daría mucha fama por ser los que ayudaron a Satán a destruir al enemigo. Como mañana viernes es un día de fiesta, podemos ir a pasar tres días, ¿qué os parece?

Ten Shin Han: Chaoz y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, lo sentimos.

Yamcha: Tengo demasiado trabajo con el béisbol, tampoco podré asistir.

Vegeta: Yo tampoco voy.

Bulma: Claro que sí vas a ir, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Malditos insectos…

Mr. Satán: Contad con Videl y conmigo.

Videl: ¡Sí!

Goten: ¡Qué guay!

Trunks: ¡Goten, que bien lo vamos a pasar!

Chichi: La familia Son también irá.

Krilin: C18, Marron, Roshi y yo también iremos.

Maestro Roshi, disponible para chicas guapas: Habrá muchas chicas en ropa interior… JEJEJE

Bulma: ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Prepárate como te vea haciendo algo fuera de lo común!

Goku: ¿Habrá comida?

Vegeta: ¡AHH! ¡Eres un imbécil, Kakarotto! ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo!

Bulma: Sí, Goku, tanta comida como puedas imaginas xD

Goku: ¡Yupii!

Son Gohan: ¿Cómo nos organizaremos allí?

Goten: ¡Hola, hermano!

Son Gohan: Acabo de saludarte al entrar en casa…

Bulma: A eso iba, Gohan. Está claro que serán tres habitaciones de dos personas: una para Goku y Chichi, otra para C18 y Krilin, y otra para Vegeta y para mí. Dos de una persona: una para el viejo pervertido, y otra para Mr. Satán.

Chichi: ¡Me parece bien!

Son Gohan: ¿Y para los no adultos? Jajaja

Bulma: Ahí viene el dilema. Goten, Trunks y Marron irán juntos en una de tres. Ahora me queda… Videl y tú… Solo les queda una habitación de dos…

Mr. Satán: ._.

Chichi: ._.

Son Gohan: ¿Qué os pasa? *emoji con gota en la frente*

Chichi: No tienes mundo para escapar de mí, Bulma…

Bulma: *emoji de pánico*

Chichi: ¡Aún no están casados!

Son Gohan: ¡Mamá!

Goku: Milk, no es para tanto. Es dormir en la misma cama, juntos. No sé dónde está el problema jaja. Si tienen frío pueden hasta abrazarse para entrar en calor.

Chichi: ._.

Mr. Satán: ._.

Videl: *emoji sonrojado*

Son Gohan: Que acabe pronto esta pesadilla.

Bulma: Lo siento, pero esa es la distribución. Nos vemos en tres horas en la Capsule Corporation para ir hacia allá. ¡Adiós! / _Bulma offline/_

 **Fin de Grupo de Briefsbook.**

Gohan se quedó pensativo delante de su ordenador analizando lo que había pasado en ese grupo. Solo llegó a una conclusión: definitivamente no iba a salir de su habitación o su madre le daría una buena charla.

El chico se levantó de la silla y comenzó a hacer la maleta, serían tres días… Bueno, cuatro. Lo que quedaba del jueves hasta el domingo por la noche. Abrió su maleta y comenzó a echar lo más necesario, cuatro calzoncillos, cuatro pares de calcetines, un albornoz (era un balneario), dos pares de pantalones, cuatro camisetas, el pijamas, zapatillas, el kit de higiene básico.

-¿Qué más puedo llevar? – dijo mirando el armario.

En ese momento observó su uniforme de combate azul con un cinturón rojo. Dudó mucho si cogerlo pero algo le decía que le iba ser útil. Goten y Trunks iban a insistir en pelear con él, estaba seguro.

Terminó de hacer el equipaje. Era el momento, tenía que salir de su habitación y enfrentarse a la locura de Chichi. El joven se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con cautela. Con suerte se encontraría haciendo su equipaje y no lo vería. Saldría rápidamente por la puerta para escapar a las montañas.

Caminó lentamente hasta el salón, estaba desierto. Continuó su sigilosa caminata y abrió con cuidado la puerta de su hogar. ¡Lo había conseguido! Emprendió un poco el vuelo para salir rápido de esa zona de peligro, cuando un carraspeo tras él le asustó tanto que perdió la concentración y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¿Dónde vas tan despacio? – dijo un gran namekiano tras él.

-Oh, señor Piccolo. Shh, no haga ruido – dijo Gohan poniendo su dedo en los labios – Estoy intentando que mamá no me vea.

-Pues lo estás haciendo mal – dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, esa sí era Chichi.

Gohan maldijo en silencio para ver a su madre tras él con cara de malos amigos, ahí venía la charla del día.

-Sabes que te voy a decir, ¿verdad? – dijo la mujer.

-Sí, mamá. – respondió el chico obedientemente.

-¡No estás casado, así que no hagas nada que se hace en el matrimonio!

-Lo he entendido, pero… ¡No pensaba hacer nada! ¡Solo es mi amiga! – gritó escandalizado por las imaginaciones de su madre.

-Más te vale. Al menos, por ahora. Voy a preparar el equipaje. – dijo entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-Si no me hubiera distraído me habría ahorrado todo esto… - dijo Gohan volviendo a dirigirse a Piccolo.

-No entiendo mucho de estos temas, pero yo sé que te gusta esa chica – dijo Piccolo. – Le vas a pedir que salga contigo, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? – dijo Gohan muy sonrojado.

-Perdona, Gohan, ya sabes que en mi especie no conocemos esos sentimientos y me equivoco – dijo Piccolo

-Tampoco va tan desencaminado… - dijo Gohan, le daba pena mentir a su maestro cuando le costaba tanto comprenderlo en esos aspectos, seguro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar ayudarlo. – En realidad… tienes razón. Llevo un tiempo que quería pedírselo pero no sé si siente lo mismo.

-Yo creo que sí lo siente. No me hagas mucho caso, pero cuando le dijeron que habías muerto se tiró días llorando, y ya viste como reaccionó cuando llegaste a la Atalaya de Kamisama, yo creo que significa algo.

-¿De verdad lloró tanto? – dijo Gohan sorprendido, nadie le había contado eso. - ¿Usted no viene al balneario?

-Gohan… Esas son cosas para humanos, dime, ¿qué hago yo metido en agua caliente? – dijo riendo – Esas cosas no van conmigo. Pásenlo bien.

-¡Lo haré! Y, dígame, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Em… Yo… - dijo el guerrero con las mejillas algo amoratadas (por el color de su sangre) – He venido a traerte esto.

El namekiano le extendió un Gi de lucha exactamente igual al que usó en el Torneo de Cell, pero de un tamaño mayor para que le quedara bien.

-Pensé que no querrás cometer el mismo error que en estos siete años, y querrás entrenar un poco cuando tengas tiempo.

Gohan cogió el Gi emocionado, era perfecto. Le hacía mucha ilusión que su maestro le entregara obsequios así cuando se sentía orgulloso de él.

-¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias, Piccolo! Claro que querré entrenar.

* * *

-¡Goku! ¡Vamos tarde! ¡Sal ya! – gritó Chichi desde la entrada de su casa.

-Sí, ¡ya estoy! – dijo el guerrero saliendo con la maleta y con su Gi naranja puesto.

-¡Goku! Vamos de vacaciones, no a entrenar.

-Pero esta es la ropa más cómoda que tengo – respondió el guerrero.

-No tienes remedio. Venga, vámonos.

La familia Son, con su respectivo equipaje, sujetaron a Goku y este cerró los ojos para sentir el ki de Vegeta, ya que era el más fuerte de todos los que había en la Tierra, después de los de Gohan y el suyo. Lo sintió y desaparecieron.

Al momento, aparecieron al lado del príncipe Saiyan que pegó un salto hacia un lado, asustado.

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas junto a mí! ¡Insecto! – gritó Vegeta incorporándose.

-Lo siento, es el ki más fuerte que siento. – dijo Goku.

-Oh, en ese caso te lo perdono – dijo Vegeta por el cumplido. - ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar!

-Después del de Gohan y el mío… - terminó el Saiyan.

-¡AHH! ¡SABANDIJA! – gritó y comenzaron a pelear mientras los demás se acercaron a Bulma y Trunks que también tenían sus equipajes junto a Krilin y su familia.

-¡Hola! – dijo el antiguo rapado.

-¡Hola, Krilin! – saludó Gohan – Llevaba meses sin verte.

-Aún quedan por llegar Mr. Satán y Videl – dijo Bulma mirando al cielo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Videl quien volaba con Mr. Satán sobre su espalda haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección.

-Esa niña cada día me sorprende más, con lo que tiene que pesar ese saco de músculos – dijo Krilin observando a la chica sorprendido por su poder – Has elegido bien, Gohan.

-No empieces por favor… - dijo el chico abatido por las burlas continuas de su amigo.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero teníamos que dejarle comida a Buu para estos días – dijo la chica. – Es una pena que no pueda salir de casa todavía, aunque él se lo pasa bien con los juguetes que tiene.

-Es como un niño – dijo Krilin esquivando una bola de ki proveniente del combate disputado a su lado – Bueno podemos irnos o se nos hará tarde.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Aquí! ¡Ya! – gritó Bulma

-¡Goku! ¡Ven ahora mismo! – gritó Chichi.

Ambos guerreros pararon el combate, se miraron a la cara con temor por los gritos de sus esposas y se acercaron sus familias con la cabeza gacha.

-Subid todos a la aeronave. En dos horas estaremos allí – dijo Bulma.

-Podríamos ir volando y tardaríamos menos… - dijo Vegeta.

-He dicho que subas... – dijo Bulma perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Sí! – dijo el príncipe poniéndose firme y entrando en la nave.

-Todos lo saiyans le temen a sus esposas – comentó Roshi subiendo también.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, gusano?! – gritó el príncipe girándose.

-Nada, nada – se disculpó el anciano.

* * *

En poco menos de dos horas la aeronave de la Capsule Corporation estaba aterrizando a la entrada del balneario. Según había informado Bulma, lo habían cerrado al público esos días para que pudieran disfrutar al 100% de la visita. Eso hizo que el Maestro Roshi perdiera la ilusión en el viaje, no podría ver chicas jóvenes en bikini.

Bajaron del vehículo y admiraron el lugar donde se encontraban. Era un edificio bastante lujoso en mitad de las montañas. Estaba completamente rodeado de montañas altas muy semejantes a los Montes Paoz, y el silencio era total. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, además del aire limpio y la brisa fresca que se contraponía con el calor sofocante de la ciudad. Sin duda era un lugar místico donde uno podía relajarse con tranquilidad.

-Oh, Vegeta, creo que si entrenamos aquí nos echarían… - dijo Goku

-No sabes comportarte en ningún lado, Kakarotto. Los saiyans somos una raza educada – dijo Vegeta

-¡Qué bonito! – dijeron Goten y Trunks al unísono.

-Vaya, ¡qué lugar más hermoso! Me transmite tanta paz – dijo Videl observando el increíble paisaje y gozando de la brisa que le golpeaba la cara.

-Sí, es muy bello… - dijo Gohan a su lado.

El chico miró la cara de Videl con un gran embobamiento, era tan hermosa y esa mirada inocente y asombrada que miraba el lugar con un brillo en sus ojos le daba un toque muy bello. Sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a sonrojarse. Y ese pelo… le sentaba genial el pelo corto y alborotado. Estaba junto a una diosa. El sonrojo era total.

-¿Qué te ocurre Gohan? – dijo Chichi preocupada llamando la atención de Gohan - ¿Tiene fiebre? Estás muy rojo.

-¿Qué? Em… No, no. Fue solo que… - dijo Gohan aún más sonrojado por la pillada de su madre.

-Jeje… Te pillé – dijo Krilin con una sonrisa malvada, había pillado al chico de lleno pero no iba a dejarlo en evidencia.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Videl interesada.

-Nada, Videl – dijo Krilin con la misma sonrisa sin parar de mirar a Gohan mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Vamos entrando – ordenó Bulma cortando la conversación.

Los viajeros subieron la escalinata que daba la entrada al edificio. Accedieron al hall. Era inmenso y seguía siendo tan lujoso como el exterior, sin duda era un lugar muy caro. Pero la tarjeta mágica de Bulma que siempre tenía zenis de sobra se ocuparía de su máximo bienestar.

-Bienvenidos, la señora Briefs supongo – los recibió una recepcionista de cabello castaño y muy guapa.

-Así es – dijo Bulma.

-Y supongo que usted será el señor Briefs – dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta.

-¡¿Có…Cómo… has… DICHO?! – gritó el príncipe saiyan - ¡Yo no soy ningún señor Briefs! ¡Es más, sabandija, ella deberían llegar mi apellido!

-¿Y cuál es? – dijo Bulma

-Em… - dijo Vegeta quedándose sin palabras y sonrojándose por el error – Ejem… Bueno, los saiyans éramos pocos por lo que no necesitábamos apellido, cada uno tenía un nombre.

-En ese caso, serás el señor Briefs y punto – dijo Bulma – Continúe, señorita.

La recepcionista se encontraba en shock por el arranque de furia del príncipe pero recuperó la compostura.

-Em… sí… ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, ya! Las habitaciones, para el señor Krilin y la señorita… ¿C18? Sí, eso pone aquí. La habitación 1. – dijo la recepcionista ofreciéndoles la llave siendo cogida por la androide sin ni siquiera mirarla, para luego marchar a su dormitorio. Para el señor y la señora Son, la habitación 2.

-Oiga, ¿cuándo se puede comer? – dijo Goku con una mirada inocente.

-Cuándo usted desee, pide desde su habitación y se lo llevamos allí.

-¡Muchas gracias! - dijo Goku feliz marchando con su esposa.

-Los señores Briefs – dijo mientras a Vegeta se le marcaba una vena en la sien, ¿esa dichosa recepcionista quería ser desintegrada? – la habitación 3.

Así fue marchando con Roshi la 4, Satán la 5, los niños la 6, hasta que llegó a Gohan y Videl.

-Bueno, señores Son…

-No estamos casados – dijo Gohan con el típico gesto de la familia. – Somos amigos.

-Uy, perdone – dijo la recepcionista mandando una mirada picantona al chico que no fue percibida por éste pero sí por su acompañante. – Pues hemos tenido un problema, pensábamos que eran pareja y hemos colocado una cama de matrimonio…

-No se preocupe, nos parece bien – dijo Videl cogiendo la llave y arrastrando a Gohan del brazo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo Gohan confuso por la actuación de la chica.

-Te ha mandado ojitos – le respondió

-¿Ojitos?

-Sí, te ha coqueteado.

-¿Y eso te molesta? – dijo más confuso.

-No es eso… - dijo sonrojada – Es solo que…

-¡Gohan! ¡Vamos a entrenar! – gritó Goten abriendo la puerta de su habitación seguido por Trunks, interrumpiendo lo que podía ser un declaración de la chica.

-Ahora no, Goten, tengo que instalarme – le dijo Gohan amablemente.

-Te veo luego en ese caso – dijo Goten mientras salían corriendo para las montañas. - ¡Trunks, te voy a humillar!

-¡Más quisieras, insecto! – dijo Trunks siguiéndolo. Se le estaban pegando todas las expresiones de Vegeta.

-Estos niños… - dijo Videl abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. La habitación era enorme y muy acogedora. Tenía una cama de matrimonio con una televisión de última generación que se podía ver desde ésta. Además, un balcón con vistas al jardín del hotel-balneario y una visión increíble de las montañas.

Videl abrió la puerta del baño, tenía una ducha y una bañera, además de un espejo enorme y unos lavabos equipados con los utensilios de higiene básica.

-Vaya… y yo que me había traído el cepillo de dientes… - dijo Gohan mirando por encima de la cabeza de Videl hacia el interior del aseo.

- _Insectos… Por orden de mi… querida y… bella esposa… nos reunimos dentro de una hora en la cafetería para tomarnos un cóctel de bienvenida_ – oyó Gohan y Videl en su mente, sin duda, Bulma había obligado a Vegeta a usar la telepatía para comunicarse con todos.

-Pobre Vegeta, Bulma lo tiene sometido – dijo Gohan entre carcajadas.

-Pues al igual que yo a ti – dijo Videl con una mirada que dejó a Gohan sorprendido, si no conociera a Videl creería que le estaba coqueteando.

-No me tienes sometido – dijo Gohan a la defensiva - ¿Te acuerdas cuando dejé tu helicóptero encima de una edificio para que no me siguieras? Si estuviera sometido no habría hecho eso.

-Vale… Como digas – dijo Videl bajando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas caían al suelo.

-¿Qué? Eh, ¿por qué lloras? Videl, lo siento si he dicho algo malo… – dijo Gohan a la desesperada al ver las lágrimas de la chica.

-Sometido – dijo Videl levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa y los ojos aún húmedos – Cuánto tienes que aprender todavía de las mujeres, Gohan.

-AHHH, te odio – dijo el chico al darse cuenta que lo había engañado.

* * *

-¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó Bulma mientras estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá en la cafetería mientras se veía la puesta de sol en las montañas.

-Me dijeron que irían a entrenar – dijo Gohan – Pronto volverán. Marron no sabe volar, ¿verdad?

-No, parece que no va a ser luchadora como nosotros – dijo Krilin

-En ese caso no creo que tengan a la chica durante la noche allí, vendrán antes para que esté segura. – dijo el semisaiyan.

-Esos niños son tan descuidados… capaces son de dejársela allí – dijo Bulma.

-¿A quién llamas tú descuidado? – dijo Trunks llegando al lugar seguido de Goten y Marron.

-Vaya, por fin llegaron – dijo Vegeta.

-Le tuve que dar una paliza a Goten, estaba muy convencido de que me iba a ganar – dijo Trunks con la mejilla hinchada.

-¡Pero si te he ganado yo! – dijo Goten entre risas.

-Es cierto – respondió Marron riendo también.

-¿Te ha ganado el mini-Kakarotto? – preguntó Vegeta.

-Un poco… - dijo cabizbajo Trunks.

-No eres consciente del entrenamiento que te toca cuando volvamos a casa – dijo seriamente Vegeta haciendo temblar a su hijo.

-¿Qué hay de comer? – dijo Goten.

-Malditos saiyans - comentó Krilin – Camarero, traían la comida, por favor

-Enseguida, ¿la ración para 60 personas que habían pedido? Si solo son 13… - el camarero estaba algo anonadado por la cantidad pedida.

-Sí, esa – dijo Bulma

-Enseguida, señora.

La comida fue muy rica como era de esperar de un hotel de lujo como aquel. Los saiyans se quedaron plenamente satisfechos a pesar de la incesante mirada de los camareros y chefs que no daban crédito a sus ojos al ver la gran cantidad de comida devorada. Gohan había intentado comportarse, al igual que Vegeta, pero finalmente su instinto saiyan había salido a flote y habían comido cerca de 10 raciones cada uno.

-Bueno, el plan para mañana es: descansar por la mañana así que podéis dormir todo lo que queráis. Comemos y por la tarde vamos a dar un paseo por las montañas. Al atardecer iremos a las aguas termales. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Bulma

-¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

-Pues todos a dormir, venga.

* * *

-Tu pelo es imperturbable, ¿no? – dijo Videl observando a Gohan que salía del baño tras ducharse, tumbada desde la cama.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó

-Porque a pesar de estar mojado sigue en la misma posición que siempre. Con ese mechón tan mono en tu frente.

-Herencia Saiyan, supongo – dijo Gohan sonrojado por el comentario de la chica. – Tu pelo también es muy bonito, me gustaba con las coletas pero así es muy hermoso también, tiene un brillo que le da un toque especial.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica sonrojada, y su sonrojo aumentó en gran medida al ver que el chico solo iba con una toalla, dejando ver todo su abdomen y pecho, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-Lo siento, voy a vestirme – dijo rápidamente.

-No, no, no me molesta. Es solo que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito – dijo la chica.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó el chico mirándose – Yo es que lo he visto así siempre y no lo veo nada del otro mundo.

-La gente normal no tiene esos músculos tan bien tonificados, tienes músculos que ni sabía que existían – dijo Videl acercándose más para admirar esa obra de la naturaleza más de cerca.

-No es para tanto – dijo con el típico gesto Son haciendo que soltara la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura.

Nunca supo cómo pasó pero la toalla se soltó cayendo al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo al completo. El sonrojo de ambos chicos llegó a su punto más alto por la escena. Gohan se agachó rápidamente para taparse mientras que Videl se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba como víctima del shock.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No sé cómo ha pasado! ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo Gohan a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-No te preocupes… Son cosas que pasan… Además, somos adultos, no tenemos que escandalizarnos por estas cosas – dijo Videl con una sonrisa lo que relajó al saiyan.

-Sí… ha sido por la vergüenza, nadie me ha visto así desde que era un niño.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Videl ya con un rubor más leve en sus mejillas. – Además, tu cuerpo es muy bonito… Oye, ¿toda tu vida has sido tan musculoso?

-¿No te he contado aún esas cosas? – preguntó el saiyan

-No, solo se desde Cell.

-Pues va siendo hora de ponerte al día – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el pijama dejando ver parte de su trasero mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¿Y qué es eso? – señaló la chica.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Gohan.

-Había algo en la parte superior de tu trasero. – dijo Videl.

-¿Esto? – preguntó bajándose ligeramente los pantalones – Esto es el nacimiento de mi cola, es mi herencia saiyan.

-¿Cola? – dijo Videl sin palabras – Tienes mucho que contarme.

-Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? – el chico se sentó en la cama junto a Videl – Mi padre no es de la Tierra. Supongo que eso lo sabías. – la chica asintió – Él es de un planeta, que se llamaba Planeta Vegeta, y por supuesto, Vegeta era el príncipe de ese planeta. Los habitantes de ese planeta tienen cola, un poder increíble y pueden transformarse en Super Saiyan. Mi padre llegó a la Tierra siendo un niño, aquí conoció a Bulma y a mi madre. Con 20 años se casaron y me tuvieron a mí. Todo empezó cuando tenía cuatro años, mi tío Raditz, el hermano de mi padre, me secuestró. Piccolo y mi padre se enfrentaron a él y consiguieron vencerle, pero papá murió junto a Raditz. Antes de morir, ese saiyan malvado nos dijo que dos saiyans más vendrían al planeta, esos eran Vegeta y Nappa, por lo que Piccolo me entrenó durante un año. En ese momento ya conseguí los músculos en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó la chica muy interesada por la historia.

-Pues… vencimos a Vegeta pero Piccolo se sacrificó para salvarme por lo que murió. ¡Ah sí, y resucitamos a mi padre para que viniera a pelear con las Bolas de Dragón! Tuvimos que ir al planeta natal de mi maestro, donde apareció un nuevo rival, Freezer, que mató a Krilin haciendo que mi padre se enfadara y alcanzara por primera vez el Super Saiyan. Tras eso, vinieron muchos años de entrenamiento, Trunks del futuro, los androides, y bueno… Eso te lo contaré en otro momento.

-No te gusta recordar tu pasado, ¿verdad? – dijo Videl mirándolo compasiva.

-Mi pasado no ha sido nada bonito, Videl. No he podido vivir lo que vivió un niño normal, no he podido jugar como otros niños. Mi vida ha sido combates y estudios, nada más. He vivido 7 años con la culpa de la muerte de mi padre por mi arrogancia haciendo que mi hermano creciera sin una figura paterna. No ha sido… nada fácil – dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

-Vamos… Ya todo está bien, Gohan. Ven aquí. – dijo la chica abrazando al joven el cual recibió esa muestra de cariño con ternura. – Eres una gran persona, noble y encantadora. Todo te va a ir bien a partir de ahora, ya lo verás.

-Gracias. No suelo contar estas cosas a nadie. – dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo. Mi infancia tampoco ha sido fácil. Te la contaré otro día. Te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a descansar.

-Sí, será mejor dormir o mañana estaremos muy cansados.

-Buenas noches, Gohan – dijo la chica metiéndose en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Videl – dijo Gohan haciendo lo mismo.

Apagaron las luces. Hacía frío fuera por lo que la sensación de calor que le proporcionó las mantas fue muy relajante, lo que llevó a inducir el sueño rápidamente en los chicos.

* * *

El día llegó y la habitación se vio impregnada por un pequeño hilo de luz. El joven guerrero saiyan abrió lentamente los ojos, un poco aturdido como todos los días antes de levantarse. Miró a su alrededor aún tumbado, pero notó algo de peso sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada con cautela para encontrarse a Videl, dulcemente dormida sobre él. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero le gustaba esa visión que tenía de la chica, esa sensación que estaba apareciendo en él, ¿sería amor? La deseaba tanto, estaba viviendo un sueño en ese momento al sentir el suave contacto de Videl sobre su musculoso cuerpo.

Sin ningún aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un sonriente Krilin que iba claramente con intenciones de descubrir que podía haber pasado esa noche. Para confirmar su descabellada teoría, su primera visión de los chicos fue a Videl durmiendo sobre el pecho de Gohan.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que linda pareja – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Krilin, ¿cómo has conseguido la llave? – preguntó Gohan indignado por la aparición de su amigo.

-La pedí en recepción con la excusa de que no os despertabais – dijo el adulto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Videl despertando por las voces, muy aturdida y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el pecho del chico y lentamente fue levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del chico que la miraba sonrojado, luego giró su cara hacia Krilin que la miraba con una sonrisa picarona. El rostro de la joven se impregnó de un fuerte color rojo en milésimas de segundo y se levantó rápidamente de la cama por el asombro quedándose de pie encima de esta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Krilin?! ¡Fuera! – dijo la chica dando una patada al hombre que lo lanzó fuera de habitación muy al estilo Raditz, cerrando la puerta justo después.

-Vaya… qué manera de despertarte tienes… - comentó el joven.

* * *

-De verdad que lo siento – decía Krilin con un poco de hielo sobre una mejilla colorada por la patada de la chica.

-¿A quién se le ocurre entrar en la habitación de una chica mientras duerme? – dijo Bulma entre risas. – Lo tienes merecido.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el césped del patio del hotel observando como Goku, Vegeta y los niños entrenaban. Hacía muy bien día a pesar de la fría noche que habían pasado.

-Pero mereció la pena – dijo Krilin nuevamente con su sonrisa malvada – Solo por ver a Videl dormir sobre el pecho de Gohan.

Mr. Satán que estaba bebiendo un refresco lo escupió todo, y Chichi se cayó hacía atrás por el shock. Mientras que los chicos se sonrojaron y miraron a Krilin con miradas asesinas.

-Supongo que tenía frío y busqué algo de calor durante la noche – dijo Videl

-Creo… que con eso no lo arreglas – dijo Bulma mirando asustada a los dos padres.

-Quiero decir, que tenía frío y mientras dormía me pegaría a Gohan, nada más.

-¡Gohan! ¡Más te vale no hacerme abuela tan rápido! – gritó Chichi haciendo que Mr. Satán desfalleciera.

-¡Mamá! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – gritó el chico que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Venga, paren ya, esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido – calmó los ánimos Bulma.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en plena armonía mientras que los niños y los "adultos" peleaban sin descanso. Cada vez que Gohan quería hablar a solas con Videl para acercarse un poco a la chica, alguno de los presentes se interponía o para escuchar o bien, para enojar un poco a los jóvenes. El saiyan estaba ya un poco cansado de no poder tener ni un pequeño momento de intimidad con su amiga, pero no veía ninguna manera de quitarse de encima a esos entrometidos por lo que debería esperar a la noche.

- _A este ritmo no podré expresarle mis sentimientos nunca_ – pensaba el chico mientras caminaban por las montañas, ya por la tarde.

-Eh, Gohan. – dijo Krilin llamándolo en un susurro un poco más atrás que él.

-Krilin, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó un poco curioso por el tono tan bajo de su amigo.

-Me he dado cuenta – dijo una vez que el chico estaba a su lado.

-¿Darte cuenta de qué? – preguntó

-De lo que pretendes hacer con esa chica – dijo Krilin.

-¿Lo que pretendo hacer? – preguntó Gohan un poco enfadado – Dejad de inventar cosas de una vez.

-No pienses mal, amigo – dijo el antiguo rapado – Me refiero, a pedirle salir, se te nota mucho. Además, cada vez que te interrumpimos noto como tu ki sube por la rabia. No me lo niegues, te pasa igual que en mis primeros momentos con C18.

-Puf… Vale, no te lo negaré… - dijo Gohan derrotado, la prueba del incremento de ki era irrefutable.

-Mira, Gohan. Escuché a tu madre y a Mr. Satán hablar, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que hacéis buena pareja y que desean que estéis juntos, pero van a evitar por todos los modos que empecéis en este viaje. – le confesó el hombre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué hacen eso? – preguntó encontrándole sentido a la infinitas intromisiones de Chichi y Satán durante la mañana.

-Tienen miedo. Estáis los dos durmiendo juntos… y ya sois mayores. No sé si me entiendes.

-Sí… Te entiendo. Deberían tener un poco de cabeza. ¿Creen que lo que piensan se hace la primera noche o qué? – dijo mirando indignado a su madre y al Campeón del Mundo que caminaban junto a Videl unos metros por delante.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda a quitártelos de encima. Y… háztelas de héroe… - dijo el hombre antes de marcharse hacia delante.

-¿Qué me las haga de héroe? – preguntó Gohan confuso por esas palabras, pero Krilin ya no le escuchó.

Gohan observó a Krilin que se colocó junto a Chichi, Satán y Videl, sin duda estaba planeando algo, pero, ¿qué sería? Observó atentamente, el hombre se separó del grupo y se colocó junto a un árbol de un tronco sumamente grande, sin ser visto. Miró a Gohan y luego, golpeó el tronco justo cuando Videl estaba pasando junto a él. ¡Ahora entendía el plan! ¡Pero eso era una locura!

Videl no se percató de que el árbol estaba cayendo hasta que era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Los gritos del grupo que observaba la escena se oyeron con pánico, mientras que Krilin se colocaba sin ser visto entre los demás intentando que pareciera un accidente. Gohan se movió a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, atrapándola a milésimas de segundo antes de ser aplastada, cayendo sobre el suelo al otro lado del vegetal.

-¿Estás bien, Videl? – dijo Gohan que se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba con Videl escondida en su pecho.

-Solo… asustada… - dijo Videl desenterrando su cara de la ropa del chico. – Gracias, Gohan… Me has salvado…

-Jeje – dijo el chico sin saber que decir con un ligero sonrojo por la posición en la que se encontraban.

El rostro de Videl estaba muy cerca del de Gohan. La chica clavó su mirada en esos ojos azabaches de visión inocente pero que escondían un gran poder. Sonrió y fue cerrando sus ojos azules, acercando más y más su rostro. Gohan no tenía posibilidad de movimiento por lo que se quedó estático en el suelo mientras la chica se acercaba más y más. Ya podía notar el suave roce de sus labios, a punto de fundirse en su primer beso.

-¡Videl! ¡¿Estás bien?! – gritó Goten apareciendo por encima del enorme tronco junto a Trunks.

La chica se separó rápidamente de Gohan con mayor sonrojo que nunca.

- _Ha estado tan cerca… Malditos niños…_ \- pensó Gohan.

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo Videl fingiendo amabilidad, en realidad se sentía avergonzada por haber sido pillada en ese momento, y molesta porque verdaderamente quería besarlo.

-¡Videl, cariño! – dijo Mr. Satán llegando junto a su hija y abrazándola, mientras Gohan se incorporaba. – Otra vez la has salvado… Gracias, gracias, Gohan – dijo el Campeón mientras abrazaba al chico.

-Vaya, eso ha estado cerca – dijo Krilin al llegar, sobrepasar ese enorme tronco sin volar era tarea difícil.

-Eres un imbécil, insecto – dijo Vegeta junto a Krilin para que solo él pudiera escucharlo – Si el estúpido mocoso no hubiera estado atento, la habrías matado.

-Me di cuenta que era un plan muy loco cuando era demasiado tarde. – dijo Krilin algo avergonzado – Por suerte nada salió mal.

-Ya le aconsejaré yo al mocoso. Está claro que los humanos son unos imbéciles. – dijo el príncipe yendo a buscar a Gohan.

-¡Vayamos volviendo! – gritó Bulma desde el otro lado del tronco. – ¡Hay que ir a las aguas termales!

Los que habían cruzado al otro lado volvieron atrás para iniciar el camino de vuelta. Mr. Satán había cargado en sus hombros a su hija, como cuando tenía 5 años, ya que le costaba andar por el shock del susto que se había dado. Mientras tanto, el príncipe de los saiyans se acercó discretamente a Gohan.

-Eh, tú, mocoso – dijo Vegeta – Que sea la última vez que le haces caso a un insecto humano, y mucho más para estos temas.

-¿Te diste cuenta, señor Vegeta? – dijo Gohan.

-Por supuesto, se cree ese imbécil de Krilin que se va a escapar a ser visto por mí. Si verdaderamente quieres tener un momento apropiado con esa chica, aprovecha en las aguas termales. Según me dijo Bulma, hay gran cantidad de vapores en el ambiente, es muy difícil ser visto. Solo tienes que alejarla a una parte donde no seáis vistos y pan comido. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, gracias, señor… - dijo Gohan – Pero… ¿por qué me ayuda?

-La raza saiyan se extingue… Necesitamos que la especie se reproduzca – mintió el príncipe. Verdaderamente quería ayudar a Gohan, le tenía mucho cariño, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a él ni frente a nadie.

-Es un poco pronto para hablar de eso – dijo Gohan incómodo con el gesto de la familia Son.

* * *

Todos los huéspedes llegaron de vuelta al hotel. Era hora de disfrutar de la verdadera esencia de ese lugar. Según decían las aguas termales de esa zona eran las mejores de todo el mundo, y las que tenía ese balneario eran de las más limpias y exquisitas por el tratamiento higiénico al que eran sometidas, pero sin cambiar su composición ni alternarla con químicos.

-Oiga, saban… - comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero un codazo de su esposa en las cosquillas le hizo corregirse - … señorita, ¿cuándo podríamos acceder a tomarnos el baño caliente terrícola?

-¿Se refiere a las aguas termales? – preguntó la mujer confusa por las palabras que uso el príncipe. – Cuando ustedes deseen, allí encontrarán toallas para poder secarse una vez que terminen. Por favor, disfruten de la experiencia.

La chica los acompañó a una puerta que tenía un cartel encima que decía "zona de baño". La puerta se abrió y una gran cantidad de vapor impregnó a los allí presentes: Roshi, Satán y los niños habían decidido ir posteriormente.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué sensación tan agradable! – dijo Goku quitándose completamente la ropa frente a todos, haciendo que la recepcionista y Videl se taparan la cara, sonrojadas.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Qué haces?! – le gritó Chichi.

-¿No íbamos a bañarnos? – preguntó inocentemente el héroe.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero ten un poco de vergüenza!

-¡AHHH! ¡Eres un insecto, Kakarotto! ¡Quita esa cosa de mi vista! – le gritó Vegeta dándole una patada que lo lanzó directo a la zona de baño.

Éste era un manantial completamente natural en medio de la montaña. El hotel se había construido entorno al lugar.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué calentita! – dijo el hombre relajándose junto a la orilla del manantial una vez que emergió del agua.

-Nuevamente, disfruten del baño – dijo la recepcionista aún sonrojada marchándose.

Los demás entraron también. Krilin fue el siguiente en perder la vergüenza y seguir los pasos de su amigo. Chichi, Bulma y C18 se fueron a una zona más alejada de los hombres. Los consideraban unos inmaduros. Vegeta miró el lugar y decidió unirse a los hombres, pero no de muy buena gana.

-No tengo más opción que venir aquí, no pienso aguantar a esas cotorras – dijo el príncipe entrando en las aguas. En el momento que todo su cuerpo se encontró sumergido, apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por el bienestar y su rostro se relajó por la sensación tan agradable que estaba experimentando.

-Me voy con las mujeres – dijo Videl despidiéndose de Gohan para ir a quitarse la ropa a un lugar donde no la vieran.

-Nos vemos luego. – se despidió el chico – ¡Allá voy!

El alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman se quitó la ropa de una tirada y se lanzó en bomba al agua empapando completamente a los tres hombres. Dos de ellos se rieron pero Vegeta iba a echar chispas.

-¡Tú, mocoso! ¡No hagas que te desintegre aquí mismo! – le gritó

-Lo siento, señor – Se disculpó Gohan apenado.

-Vamos, Vegeta, no seas así, está disfrutando como un niño. Además, no podrías no hacerle un rasguño, es muy superior a todos nosotros – dijo Goku haciendo que Vegeta se enfadara aún, más. En realidad tenía razón, Gohan era muy superior a un Super Saiyan 3, no podría hacerle nada ni aunque quisiera, era mejor resignarse.

Pasó cerca de una hora. Durante ese periodo habían llegado Goten y Trunks que estaban jugando en el agua. Los hombres se encontraban en un estado de ambivalencia entre el sueño y la vigilia dentro del agua, parecían estar completamente relajados. Las mujeres seguían cotorreando sin parar, y sus susurros secretos se podían oír pero no eran inteligibles.

-¿A qué esperas para salir con Gohan? – decía Bulma en su susurro mirando al chico que estaba medio dormido.

-Pero, Bulma… ¿de dónde te sacas esas cosas? – dijo Videl nerviosa.

-A mí no me vas a engañar, puede que a él se la cueles pero yo soy más espabilada, señorita. Está claro que te gusta, y tú a él.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Videl ilusionada.

-Ese chico está loco por ti, se le nota – dijo C18.

-Ya durante esta semana pueden quedar – dijo Chichi

-Deja a los chicos que salgan cuando les apetezca, si tiene que ser en estos tres días, pues mejor – dijo Bulma mirando severa a Chichi.

-Pero Bulma…

-Ni Bulma, ni nada. Ya son mayorcitos. Videl, cariño, Gohan es muy tímido. Dudo mucho que sea capaz de dar el paso. Deberías encargarte tú. – le dijo Bulma mirándola.

-No sé cómo se hace eso. – dijo sincera la chica.

-Oye, chico, es tu turno, desvélate – dijo Vegeta abriendo los ojos a unos metros más allá de las mujeres. – Espabila.

El príncipe Saiyan le dio un golpe a Gohan que estaba a poco de quedarse dormido. El chico se desveló al sentir como recorría medio estanque por la fuerza del golpe hasta quedar sumergido al lado de las mujeres.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? – se dijo a sí mismo mientras emergía y miraba a Vegeta.

-Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo C18.

-Ah, hola – dijo percatándose que estaba entre el grupo de mujeres.

-Estábamos hablando de tu relación con Videl – dijo Bulma sinceramente haciendo que la chica entrara en pánico.

-¿Mi relación? ¿Qué relación? – preguntó inocentemente Gohan.

-La relación que tenéis.

-Pues una bonita amistad – respondió el chico con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Sí, claro, creo… que tenéis que hablar un poco – concluyó Bulma arrastrando a Chichi y a C18 a otro lugar dejando solos a los chicos.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Gohan a Videl cuando se quedaron solos.

-Ni idea. – dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Vamos, Videl… A mí no me mientas. – le dijo el chico.

- _Da el paso, da el paso. ¡Tú puedes Videl!_ – pensaba Videl.

Ahora o nunca. La chica que estaba muy cerca de Gohan se acercó rápidamente a él plantándole un corto y suave beso en los labios, mientras su sonrojo crecía más y más, uniéndose a éste el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas del chico.

-Emmm… ¿Videl? – preguntó Gohan aún más confuso aun saboreando los tiernos labios de Videl.

-Quería decirte que… - comenzó la chica

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo Goku cogiendo a su hijo por los hombros. – Esto es espectacular, me ha encantado. Creo que deberíamos llevar algo así a casa, ¿no crees?

-Pues sí, estaría bien, papá – le respondió su hijo

-¿Y tú, Videl? ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Goku

-¿Si me gusta el que? – preguntó

-Las aguas termales.

-Ah, sí, sí. Mucho, son muy agradables.

La habían interrumpido justo cuando iba a declararle su amor a Gohan. ¡¿Por qué, Kamisama?! ¡¿Por qué justo en ese momento?!

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, KAKAROTTO! – le gritó Vegeta llegando en su ayuda y agarrándolo del pelo para arrastrarlo a la otra parte del manantial.

-Jaja, mi padre siempre tan inocente – le dijo Gohan a Videl una vez que Goku se había marchado. - ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Nada, déjalo – le respondió la chica cortada.

* * *

-¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí…? – se torturaba Gohan en su habitación una vez llegada la noche.

Videl había ido a la habitación de su padre junto con Goten y Trunks para algo relacionado con el entrenamiento, Satán quería aprender algunos movimientos para sacar más ventaja a los humanos ordinarios.

El joven Gohan estaba pensativo tumbado en su cama. Sabía que Videl iba a decirle algo muy importante antes de que su padre los interrumpiera. No era normal lo que le había pasado, los había interrumpido Goten al llegar, después, Krilin, su madre, Satán, nuevamente Goten, y ahora Goku. Parecía que el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer imposible la confesión de sentimientos.

-Tengo suerte, Videl vendrá aquí a dormir y podré encargarme de todo.

Pero las horas pasaron mientras Gohan veía la tele y el sueño le pudo. Videl llegó cerca de las 4 de la mañana a la habitación, después de una jornada nocturna de entrenamiento con los niños y su padre. Entró sigilosamente en la habitación consciente de que Gohan estaría dormido, no quería despertarlo. Lo primero que vio fue la televisión encendida, por lo que la apagó al momento. Miró a la cama. Allí estaba Gohan, plácidamente dormido con su pijama, tenía una expresión igual de inocente que en la Preparatoria.

-Que tierno es… Si supiera cuanto lo quiero… - dijo mientras lo miraba con una muestra de cariño en su rostro.

Se había quedado durmiendo destapado completamente, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo lo tapó con la manta para no despertarlo, se puso ella también el pijama y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dormirse a su lado, esta vez con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho a plena voluntad.

* * *

Cuando Gohan despertó Videl ya se había marchado. Era evidente que la chica se moría de vergüenza por lo ocurrido y quería evitar momentos incómodos a solas. El joven Saiyan no había visto a la chica llegar, por lo que supuso que había pasado la noche fuera. Eso le preocupó aún más pensando que se había enfadado con él o algo por el estilo.

Gohan se vistió con un atuendo de entrenamiento azul con el cinturón rojo, dejando el que le otorgó su maestro para entrenamientos serios. Hoy le apetecía estirar un poco su cuerpo, o sus músculos se harían pequeños.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería. ¿Qué hora era?, se preguntó. Miró el reloj, las 10:30 a.m., no era demasiado tarde aún, suponía encontrar a alguien en el desayuno. El joven entró a la cafetería y solo pudo encontrar allí a Vegeta que estaba tomando galletas mojándolas en la leche, algo un poco… infantil para el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa.

-Buenos días, señor Vegeta. – saludó Gohan mientras iba en busca de un tazón de leche similar.

-Hn. – fue la respuesta del príncipe mientras masticaba. Tragó. – Fracasaste, ¿verdad?

-Si se refiere a Videl… - dijo mientras llenaba el tazón y le echaba cacao en polvo – No vino a la habitación.

-Sí fue, pero estabas dormido. – comentó el príncipe mientras mojaba una galleta más.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso

-Sentí su ki junto al tuyo, pero el tuyo era más bajo de lo normal, por lo que estarías dormido.

-Ahora entiendo, bueno, igualmente tampoco estaba por la mañana al levantarme. Solo me besó ayer antes de la llegada de mi padre.

-Sí… Eso lo vi… Y ojalá no hubiera visto esa cursilería – dijo poniendo cara de asco. – Bueno, estás más cerca de hacerte digno de ser un saiyan. Te queda esta noche.

-Señor… No va a pasar nada esta noche. Yo le prometo que… en algún momento… Prolongaré la vida de nuestra raza, pero no va a ser esta noche.

-No me importa cuando sea mientras que lo hagas, pero debe ser con esa chica, así que ya puedes estar conquistándola.

-¿Con Videl? ¿Y por qué ella?

-Es muy fuerte. Diría que es el ser humano más fuerte después del insecto rapado, el de la cicatriz en la cara, el viejo pervertido y la loca de tu madre.

-Yo también lo pienso, ha superado a su padre – Gohan también estaba mojando galletas junto a Vegeta.

-Sí, eso es obvio. Nos reímos mucho de Satán pero fuera de nuestro grupo, es el humano más poderoso de todos. – admitió Vegeta levantándose una vez que había terminado – Haz lo que tengas que hacer, chico. La raza Saiyan depende de ti.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Gohan encontró a Videl fuera y le ofreció un combate de entrenamiento. La chica lo hizo bien pero obviamente no podía hacer nada contra Gohan quien puso fin a la pelea con dos golpes en lugares estratégicos. Tras eso, Goten y Trunks se unieron al combate en un 2 contra 1.

-Fuuuuuuuu….sión... ¡YA! – gritaron los niños apareciendo Gotenks antes sus ojos en Super Saiyan 3 - ¡Ahora verás el poder de Gotenks!

Gohan elevó su ki en estado definitivo. Se puso en guardia y alentó al enemigo a atacar. Gotenks se lanzó sobre él con una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, pero Gohan era muy superior en su estado místico, ni siquiera esa fusión podía hacerle frente. Quizás cuando los niños crecieran, si han seguido entrenando, podrían hacerle frente a ese Gohan, pero no en ese momento. El joven Saiyan pasó al ataque con una tormenta de golpes, humillando así a la fusión de los niños que golpeó fuertemente el suelo descomponiéndose en sus dos miembros iniciales.

-¡Eres malo, Gohan! – dijo Goten con lágrimas en los ojos – No nos has dado ni una oportunidad.

-Así no seréis tan arrogantes cuando sea un enemigo de verdad – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa entre los aplausos de los presentes.

El día transcurrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Gohan, Vegeta y Goku se fueron volando al pico de una montaña cercana a meditar durante toda la tarde, mientras los demás disfrutaban del sol en el hotel. Hacía una brisa veraniega bastante agradable ese día, por lo que las familias decidieron aprovecharla para descansar junto a la piscina.

Al caer la noche, los adultos volvieron al hotel para cenar. Se encontraban bastante relajados por las horas de meditación y solo necesitaban comer algo para reponer energías. Esperaban una velada tranquila, pero estaban muy equivocados. A Bulma se le ocurrió otra de sus locas ideas para poner en evidencia a sus amigos.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego. – dijo la mujer del pelo azul.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Videl.

-Se llama "juego de la botella" – dijo – Giraremos una botella y quien la ha girado podrá hacer una a la persona señalada por el objeto, y debe decir la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-Bien, empiezo yo – La mujer giró la botella que apuntó directamente a Krilin, el cual tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa picarona de Bulma. – Krilin, Krilin, amigo mío… ¿Cómo aceptó C18 salir contigo?

-Pues… Le pedí varias citas después de Cell… Y supongo que poco a poco la iría enamorando, digo yo. Nunca se lo he preguntado. – respondió haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara un poco aunque intentó disimular. – Me toca girar, ¿no?

La botella giró apuntando a Gohan. El chico maldijo para sí mismo, Krilin iba a ser horrible con él, sabía que sería una pregunta para dejarlo en evidencia.

-Gohan… ¿Te gusta alguna chica? – preguntó Krilin, no podían hacer preguntas muy fuera de lo normal con Goten, Trunks y Marron delante.

-Emmm… ¿Sí? – respondió el chico haciendo que Videl lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y quién es? – preguntó Krilin con una sonrisa picarona.

-Es una sola pregunta, Krilin. Lo siento – dijo Gohan con una mirada triunfante. – Veamos a quien le toca. Uhhhh... Mr. Satán. Dígame, ¿qué sintió cuando me vio peleando contra Cell?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Una parte de mí no se podía creer todo lo que veía, parecía magia, cualquiera que nunca haya oído hablar del ki no se lo creería. Pero por otra parte, fue humillante, un niño de 11 años mucho más fuerte que el Campeón del Mundo. En ese momento me di cuenta que había gente muy superior a mí. – respondió el Campeón. Giró la botella – Vegeta…

El príncipe de los Saiyans lo fulminó con la mirada. Más le valía no pasarse con la pregunta.

-¿Tuviste alguna novia antes que Bulma? – preguntó el campeón.

-Serás imbécil… - respondió Vegeta con desprecio – No, no tuve ninguna. Era un príncipe antes de que Freezer destruyera mi planeta y mi vida. Los príncipes no podíamos juntarnos con cualquiera. Al que le toque ahora que se prepare.

El príncipe giró la botella sin poder ocultar la enorme ilusión que le producía jugar a ese juego humano. La punta de la botella apuntó directamente a Videl. Gohan sabía que en ese momento la cosa se ponía seria.

-Mocosa… ¿Te gustaría aumentar la estirpe Saiyan? – preguntó Vegeta haciendo que Gohan se golpee con la palma de su mano en la cara en señal de derrota.

-Pues... Para mí… Eso sería un honor… Con el saiyan apropiado, por supuesto. –respondió la chica haciendo un silencio en la sala

-No esperaba menos de ti, mocosa. – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

El juego continuó unas horas, había todo tipo de preguntas, desde las más estúpidas a las más picantonas como el número de sujetador de C18, si Trunks tenía novia, cuanto le medía a Vegeta, si Goku estaba en Super Saiyan cuando concibieron a Goten, etc.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Gohan y Videl llegaron a su habitación completamente cansados. Gohan no iba a negar que se moría por irse a dormir, pero había muchas cosas que decir, era la última noche.

Ambos se encontraban viendo una película cuando apareció la típica escena romántica del final. Gohan comenzó a sentirse incómodo y ruborizarse cuando los dos protagonistas se besaron en un apasionado beso que dio fin al largometraje. En ese momento le llegó a la mente el beso que le había dado Videl en las aguas termales, y su situación se complicó. Videl se giró para mirarlo y el chico no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Tienes sueño Gohan? – preguntó la chica.

-N-No… Mu-Muucho… ¿Por qué? – dijo intentado parecer normal.

-Quería hablar…

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? – preguntó el chico. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando? Ojalá que sí.

-Mira Gohan… Te conocí hace cerca de 7 meses. Me has salvado la vida cerca de 6 veces, me has enseñado a volar, me has dado toda tu ayuda cuando la necesitaba, todo tu apoyo, tu cariño, tu amistad. Has estado conmigo cuando nadie más ha estado, siempre con una sonrisa por muy incómoda que te pareciera la situación. Probablemente no te dieras cuenta, pero cuando nos conocimos era alguien muy fría, muy antisocial, odiaba hablar con las personas, tenía miedo de abrirme y que me traicionaran. Pero tú llegaste a mi vida, y mi mundo… comenzó a cambiar… Me mostraste que hay algo más allá de lo que un ser humano normal cree… Me hiciste… feliz… Recuperé la fe en las personas y en mi propia vida. Me hiciste sonreír como una niña pequeña, ilusionarme con cosas que hace un año me parecerían estupideces. ¿Quién le diría a la Videl de las coletas que dormiría con un chico en la misma habitación y en la misma cama? ¿Quién le diría que se iba a atrever a besar a un chico? ¿Quién le diría que se iba a enamorar locamente a tal punto de querer pasar toda su vida con alguien…?

Gohan no le dejó terminar la frase. Era el momento que tanto había esperado. El chico la cogió por la cintura acercándola hacia él, y la besó colocando una suave mano en una de sus mejillas otorgándole una suave caricia. La chica se quedó sorprendida, pero después le correspondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo y aventurándose a introducir la puntita de su lengua, encontrándose con la de Gohan.

Poco a poco, los chicos se fueron separando por la ausencia de oxígeno. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tú también has cambiado mi vida, Videl – dijo Gohan – Yo nunca había conocido a nadie de mi edad, solo a los amigos de mi padre. Nunca había sentido este sentimiento llamado "amor". Cuando te conocí, he de admitir que al principio estaba molesto por tu continuo acoso con lo del Gran Saiyaman, pero desde el entrenamiento para volar me di cuenta de cómo eras realmente. Vi tu verdadera personalidad, y me gustaba. Eras una mujer luchadora, muy hábil en las artes marciales, ¡dominaste el vuelo en cuestión de una semana! Eso es una gran hazaña. Empecé a enamorarme de ti sin siquiera darme cuenta yo mismo. Llegó un momento en que me importabas muchísimo, tenía miedo de perderte, incluso… Tenía celos de otros hombres. Como sabes, mi vida ha sido continuamente peleas, pero al conocerte a ti… Siento que ya se acabaron los combates, siento que puedo tener una vida normal, formar una familia y vivir feliz el resto de mi vida a tu lado… Yo… te quiero, es más… Te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Oh… Gohan… Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca… - dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca nadie aparte de su padre le había dicho que la amaba – Yo también te amo.

-¿Querrías… bueno… ya sabes… salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia? – dijo el chico algo cortado.

-Claro que sí, Gohan – respondió Videl abrazándolo y besándolo suavemente en los labios. – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. ¿Lo contaremos? – dijo Gohan.

-Mañana, a nuestras familias y amigos.

-Claro, me parece bien – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Vayamos a dormir. ¡Qué ilusión! Nuestra primera noche como pareja la pasamos juntos – dijo la chica como una niña pequeña.

Gohan se tumbó, tapándolos a ambos. Videl se acurrucó sobre su pecho, acercándose a él para estar más calentita. Se encontraba fenomenal.

-Buenas noches, Gohan.

-Buenas noches, Videl.

Apagaron la luz y se fueron a dormir. Gohan estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando una voz conocida le hablo en su mente telepáticamente.

- _Bien hecho, chico. La raza Saiyan te debe su existencia._

* * *

El despertar junto a Videl fue de lo más encantador. Se sentía muy feliz. La besó en los labios para despertarla. Y estuvieron un rato abrazados disfrutando de su iniciada relación.

-Me apetecía tanto poder estar así contigo… - dijo Videl – Era un tortura cuando tenía que mantener las distancias.

-Lo mismo digo, amor… - dijo Gohan, ¿había dicho "amor"? Uf… Demasiado cursi.

-Te quiero, pequeño… - le dijo Videl acurrucándose sobre él.

Tras su momento romántico, los chicos se levantaron y volvieron a hacer el equipaje. Esa tarde volverían a casa y era más cómodo tenerlo todo listo desde la mañana. El chico se vistió con una camiseta amarilla mientras que dejado de ésta llevaba la camiseta blanca que usaba normalmente en la Preparatoria, además de sus pantalones marrones y zapatos negros. Videl vistió con su jersey amarillo y pantalón corto blanco.

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano, entrando así a la cafetería donde todos estaban desayunando. Era la manera más cómoda y rápida de dar a entender su relación. Cuando entraron todos estaban comiendo. Bulma se giró hacia los chicos, y al verlos cogidos de la mano le dio un leve golpe a Chichi que estaba a su lado. La madre de Gohan miró a la pareja con ojos como platos.

-Oficialmente, soy abuela – dijo desfalleciendo.

-Mamá… Te he dicho mil veces que no… - dijo Gohan.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que hay una nueva pareja – dijo Krilin levantándose y yendo junto a los chicos – Venga, díganlo.

-Sí… - dijo a Krilin. Miró a los demás y habló en voz alta – Videl y yo hemos decidido empezar una relación juntos como pareja.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones – dijo Krilin abrazando a los dos chicos – Sabía que acabarían juntos, ya lo dije en el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

-Vaya, Videl, ahora no podré intentar tocarte esos bellos senos – dijo el maestro Roshi frente a ella apuntando con el dedo cada vez más cerca, haciendo que Gohan se pusiera entre ambos.

-Me alegro mucho, hijo – dijo Goku.

-Sí… Y yo. En realidad… ¡Llevaba meses esperando este momento! ¡Vas a ser una gran esposa, Videl! – dijo Chichi haciendo que Videl se sonrojara

-Gohan… - comenzó Mr. Satán frente al joven – Le dije a Videl que no podía salir con nadie más débil que su padre, y ha cumplido el requisito. Eres un buen chico, sé que mi hija está en buenas manos contigo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Satán – dijo Gohan algo emocionado por las palabras de su ahora suegro.

Vegeta se levantó para sorpresa de todos los presentes, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que la pareja se pusiera nerviosa. Se paró frente a Gohan sin la mínima sonrisa en su rostro y con toda la seriedad del mundo le dio un corto abrazo a él y otro a Videl.

-Enhorabuena – dijo, y fue nuevamente a sentarse mientras que nadie daba créditos a sus ojos al haber visto a Vegeta felicitando a alguien, y mucho más, abrazándolo.

-Eh, Vegeta – dijo Bulma en un susurro – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y esta vez no te he dicho yo nada.

-Hn… - fue la única respuesta.

* * *

El último día continuó con tranquilidad y paz, pero con muchísima euforia y alegría entre los presentes por el nuevo noviazgo, todos estaban muy felices por ellos, sobre todo Goten, que estaba feliz de tener una nueva hermana que jugara con él.

-No es justo, Goten tiene dos hermanos y yo ninguno – dijo Trunks apenado.

-Eh, pensaba que era tu hermano – dijo Gohan.

-Y yo puedo serlo también, si quieres – dijo Videl.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el niño con los ojos llenos de ilusión, los dos asintieron sonrientes. - ¡Yupi! ¡Qué bien!

Pronto llegó la hora de marchar. El equipaje ya estaba en la aeronave de Bulma y solo quedaba devolver las llaves en recepción.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la estancia – dijo la recepcionista recogiendo las llaves. – La habitación 7… Los no señores Son – comentó la recepcionista bromeando por haberse equivocado cuando llegaron al considerarlos pareja.

-Ahora sí podríamos ser señores Son, bueno, no estamos casados – dijo Gohan con típico gesto Son y una sonrisa.

-Ah… Pues… Enhorabuena – dijo la recepcionista impresionada por la noticia. – Nuestro hotel crea parejas, increíble.

El viaje a casa fue muy agradable. Todos empezaron a cantar canciones para hacerlo más ameno, a excepción de Vegeta que se negaba rotundamente a ser parte de un acto tan ridículo. En poco menos de dos horas, la nave aterrizó en la Capsule Corporation.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. – dijo Bulma bajando de la aeronave.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien – dijo Krilin cuando ya estaban en el jardín.

-Nosotros también – corroboró Chichi.

-Y yo – dijo Gohan.

-Sí, tú sobretodo, pillín – dijo Krilin mirándolo nuevamente con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Quieres que te mande a la KameHouse con otra patada? – dijo Videl manteniendo la calma como podía.

-No, no, no, tranquila, Videl – dijo el antiguo rapado al borde de la súplica.

-No vas a aprender nunca, eh Krilin – dijo Bulma entre risas seguida por los demás.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos a casa. Mañana Gohan tiene Preparatoria y no puede acostarse tarde – dijo Chichi.

Los amigos se despidieron, Gohan y Videl con un beso, por supuesto. Goku y su familia usaron la teletransportación, daba la casualidad que Piccolo estaba en el jardín de la casa, suponían que de visita, por lo que el viaje de retorno fue en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Al día siguiente… En la Preparatoria…

-Tampoco tienen que ir agarrados de la mano por los pasillos – decía Sharpner avergonzado por la actitud tan melosa de sus amigos.

-Déjalos, Sharpner, son tan lindos y adorables – dijo Iresa con sus típicos grititos de emoción. – Lo que tienes es envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!

Todos los estudiantes observaban a la pareja feliz que caminaba por sus pasillos. La mayoría ya se lo esperaba, era muy obvio que esos dos iban a acabar juntos, cualquier persona que hubiera observado a esos chicos en los meses anteriores lo habría predicho sin error.

Algunas chicas miraban con recelo a Videl por haberles robado a Gohan. El Superhéroe de Ciudad Satán, además de ser muy inteligente y adorable, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo que las volvía locas. Videl las miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad mostrando que era suyo y nunca lo dejaría marchar.

Los chicos, en cambio, sabían que Gohan se merecía a Videl, era lo más cercano a la perfección que conocían, y aunque le tuvieran un poco de envidia, sabían que no podían competir con él, así que el sueño de conseguir a la hija del Campeón del Mundo se desvanecía.

La pareja feliz pasaba en medio del mar de alumnos sin ni siquiera inmutarse, solo iban pendientes el uno del otro. No chocaban con nadie, se habrían paso como una piedra en medio de un río, dura e inquebrantable, porque su relación era así, tan dura como una piedra, completamente irrompible, porque estaba unida por una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo, mucho más poderosa que un Kamehameha, mucho más poderosa que una Genkidama, estaba unida por una fuerza llamada amor.

 **FIN.**

 _Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot y no les haya aburrido demasiado. Es un poco largo, me han salido 27 carillas en Word, pero al ser para un concurso pues considero que esta aceptable ya que el máximo es de 13000 palabras. Al principio estaba muy perdido en cómo hacer este fic pero empecé a verle futuro y a escribir con más entusiasmo hasta poder terminarlo. Espero que os guste y me encantará leer vuestros comentarios. He estado enfrascado esta semana en este fic por lo que no he podido actualizar "Romance desde pequeños", en los siguientes días lo tendréis. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
